This invention pertains to wall panel construction where the wall panels utilize fire resistive construction such as gypsum board and other fire resistive materials, wherein the core of the panels is comprised of said gypsum boards and wherein the vertical edges of the panels are provided with elongate edge members of a specific configuration and wherein, the one surface adapted to be exteriorly presented in a wall construction, is predecorated or finished at the factory site to thereby provide a prefabricated-type of wall panel, which is easily erected to finish off the interior of a room. Alternately, the panels of the invention may be utilized to form other interior wall surfaces of relatively low cost requiring little, if any, sophisticated carpentry skills. The panels of the present invention have unique and specific applicability to factory prefabricated homes conventionally referred to in the trade as mobile homes.
Continuing inflationary pressures in the housing industries have created a demand for prefinished or prefabricated building components, which are not only economically feasible, but also usable by workmen of general as opposed to specialized skills. Additionally, because of the ever increasing concern with ultimate consumers by governmental agencies, building components such as prefabricated panels for erection to interior walls must meet certain minimum fire standards. The achievement of an aesthetically pleasing prefabricated or prefinished wall panel which is easily erectable into a finished wall, with relative ease and at relatively low cost, while still being capable of meeting stringent fire code requirements, is the primary object of this invention.
The utilization of generally available materials, for example, such as gypsum board and adaptation thereof to a specific specialized use to achieve end results as heretofore alluded to is, of course, an important factor in maintaining economical alternatives that still meet the needs of the building industry. Thus, in the present invention, conventional gypsum board is modified, by having applied thereto lateral edges intended to be put into substantial vertical disposition. Wood edge members extend the length of the gypsum board lateral edges and are adhesively secured thereto, as by a hot seal process. One surface of the wood edge members is substantially coplanar with the one surface of the gypsum board intended to be concealed, whereas the opposed surface of the lateral wood edge is outwardly flaring and spackle filler or other material is filled in to make that surface substantially continuous with the opposed gypsum board surface adapted to be exteriorly exposed. Thereafter, a sanding process removes a portion of the filler and flared portion of the wood edge member to provide a substantially planar surface to which a decorative wall covering (paint or vinyl) is applied to the one surface of the gypsum board, remaining spackle or filler and wood edge surfaces. The prepared panel edges are then subjected to a sawing or cutting operation to ensure the absolute trueness of the opposed lateral edges to within specific tolerances to thereby ensure that, when like panels are placed in side-by-side abutting relationship, the seam formed thereby is barely discernible on visual inspection. In one embodiment the panels are nailed to supporting stud structure through the lateral edge members and thereafter the nail holes may be filled with the same type of decorative coating or covering making up the exterior aesthetic finish. In another embodiment, a vinyl wall covering is provided having unattached flaps at the edges, which are later glued over once the panel has been secured to its underlying support structure.